Epizod 44
Gdy Rzymscy Bogowie opanowali już większą cześć karin śródziemnomorskich ruszają na górę Olimp na Olimpie Zeus:Na deszła ta chwila którą stoczymy znów kolejne święte wojne Posejdon Atena Hefajstos Hermes Artemida Apollo:Tak Zeusie Hera:Psss (pod nosem) I tak dostaniesz za swoje Zeusie hihihihihi Ares:(myślach) To ja chce władać tym światem ja pierwszy pokonam tych zaraz skad oni są bo zapomiałem Zeus:Musimy być przygotowani na niespodziewany atak ze ....... Posejdon:Zeusie no pwoiedzc do cholery Zeus:Eeee .............. zapomiałem Atena Posejdon:To się zastanów ! Zeus:Ok przy Olimpie Mars:Jowiszu jesteśmy już na górze Olimp Jowisz:Doskonalne rozpocząć atak Mars:Dobrze Jowiszu rozpoczynamy obleżenie Olimpu Rzymscy Bogowie obleżyli góre Olimp tak by Bogowie Olimpijscy nie mieli dokąd uciec Ares:Siet nie ma dokąd Hermes:Aresie czyżybyś uciekał w czasie walki Ares:Ależ nie ! (myślach) Cholera mać jak tu można a wiem zkumpluje się z jedym z rzymskich tam Hermes:Aresie tak to wygląda a chyba coś kobinujesz z Herą Ares:Co ! nie aha odczeps się od mojej matki Hermesie ! Hermes:Ok ale i tak wiem Ares:Spadaj Apollo:Aresie zachowujesz się jak dziecko Ares:Spadaj Apollo mam was wszystkich głęboko w Hermes Apollo:Tak wiemy Artemida:(myślach) Jak z dużymi dziećmi przy Olimpie Rzymscy Bogowie są już przy wejściu na pałac olimpijski Zeus:Nigdzie nie Mars:Zdrogi Zeusie Posejdon:Czego chcecie co Zeus:Posejdonie ja sobie dam rade Posejdon:Hymm ...... czyżby Zeus:Posejdonie Posjedon:................ Mars:Jeśli zkończeliście to paczcie Zeus Posejdon:Aaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!! Mars jedym ciosem powalił Zeusa i Posejdona Jowisz Neptun Saturn Merkury wchodzą do Olimpu Jowisz:I co teraz Zeusie i Posejdonie Zeus Posejdon:Kim ty ... wogóle jesteś ....... Jowisz:Jowisz rzymski bóg teraz ja tu przyjmuje rządy was czas dobiekł do końca Zeus Posejdon:Jeszcze nas czas się nie Jowisz:Saturn Merkury Mars Neptun wiecie co macie robić Neptun:Czy to coś należy do was Neptun czyma w garści Here i Afrotyde Merkury:Jowiszu pacz na to kogo złaapłem pozostałych bogów którzy myśleli że się ukryją Merkury złapał Hermesa Aresa Apolla Artemide za jednym zamachem Saturn:A gdzie reszta Jowisz:Satrunie Saturn:Ok już się uspokojiłem Jowiszu Hera Afrotyda są przerażone a Hermes Artemida Apollo Ares Posejdon i Zeus są uwięźieni Zeus:Tego wam nie daruje zobaczcie ! Jowisz:Czyżby tylko pacz Zeusie Zeus:Zosatw moje pioruny Jowisz wszystkie pioruny Zeusa zostały zniszczone Zeus:Niiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee moje pioruny !!! Jowisz:Teraz nie masz czym walczyć Mars:O a tu są miecze Aresa Ares:Hej zostaw je ! są moje ! Mars beznamysłu zniszczył miecz Aresa tak jak Jowisz zniszczył pioruny Zeusa Ares:Niee moje miecze ! Mars:Już są bezużyteczne zniszcze jeszcze strzały Apolla i Artemidy Mars zniszczył strzały i łuki Apolla i Artemidy a Artemida jest załamana tak samo jak Apollo Apollo Artemida:Nasz łuki i strza...strzały Mars:Już są wam nie poczebne Posejdon:Jak wy możecie takie coś robić Neptun:Tak jak wy robice to samo swym rodakom Hermes Apollo Artemida Ares Afrotyda Hera:Jak to Merkury:Dokładnie chyba że jeszcze jest Demeter Dionizos Hefajstos i Atena Zeus:Nie powiem wam Jowisz:Saturn Merkury ruszajcie ja z Marsem i Neptunem zosataniemy na Olimpie Merkury Saturn:Dobrze Saturn i Merkury ruszyli by znaleść Hefajstosa Dionizosa Atene i Demeter ,lecz Demeter jest u swej siostry Hestii a Atena poszła poszukiwać Nike Atena:Gdzie możesz być Nike w tym czasie Merkury znalazł Hefajstosa na wyspie Lemnos i tam rozkazał bogini wulkanu Etny zaczymać boga olimpijskiego żeby nie ruszył na pomoc do góry Olimp , lecz Dionizos zosatł złapany przez Saturna i uwięźiony Dionizos:Wam to nie ujdzie zobaczycie Saturn:Już nam się udało opanować Olimp Dionizos:Nie możliwe ale jak Saturn:Sorry nie moge ci powiedzieć lecz moge jedno żegnaj Dionizosie Dionizos:Co Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Saturn pozbył się Dionizosa już w urnie a jego krwią na Olimp